Ark 9 Episode 12: The new family pet.
Partcipants *Keyth *Kyoko Kita *Keyomi *Kin *Zetsui Family bond time, To the Zoo! Discordia: The snowflakes fell on the window leaving their perfect five point shapes for only a moment before they melted from the blasting heat that filled the black hummer. It was a cold day out but Kyoko was warm in the front seat as Keyth drove. In the back seat, Keyomi and Kin were crammed into snowsuits that left them rather immobile blobs of fluff. Kin hadn’t seemed to care one way or another that he was bundled in layer upon layer. Keyomi, on the other hand, had almost required a tactical special ops team to chase her down and fight her to shove her flailing limbs into the holes. She had then spent the next 15 minutes screaming at the top of her lungs until the motion of the driving had lulled her to sleep. Kyoko smiled softly as she looked at Keyth then back at the twins. Keyomi looked so peaceful when she was sleeping and Kin was content to stare out the window and take in everything he saw. He was not a talkative child but he was always watching. Kyoko wondered what on earth went on in that little toddler brain of his as his gold eyes darted back and forth at the passing buildings. Keyth and she had no experience with children or being parents but they tried their best and it seemed like as nice as day as any to visit the Zoo, seeing she had never been herself. Keyth turned in to the parking lot and easily found a spot given the random snow storm that had hit the city and refused to leave made the Zoo a somewhat illogical choice for an outing. However Kyoko really did not care. DeliriousAres: After bringing the car into the parking lot. Keyth turned the car off and looked back at the two of them. Kin turned to look at Keyth, which Keyth returned with making a silly face. Kin stared point blank at him, which only made Keyth do another one. Untill BOP! A toy was thrown, no catipulated at his head. Oddly enough the force of the throw was so powerful, it felt like Densuke had launched a punch to his jaw as his head slamemd into the steering wheel. Keyomi laughed as hard as her little body would allow. Clapping her hands in praise. " Daddies Funny!" Keyth rubbed his nose as tears streamed down his face. " Wh-..Why does shit throw so hard... maybe we should put her on a baseball team or something im sure she'd make it." Keyth said whyning. Before long he had taken the kids out of there seats. Handing Kin to Kyoko while he held Keyomi. Putting her in the body straddle so she'd be right infront of him. Hooked up in straps that honestly just pissed the baby girl off. She didnt like being restricted. Gripping onto Kyoko's free hand he nodded his head. " Ok... We got this! Day 1 in being the coolest parents ever starts... NOW!" He said pulling her along as he ran laughing to himself. Acting like a big kid. " HAHAHA I CANT WAIT, I'VE NEVER BEEN TO THE ZOO! I WANNA SEE THE ELEPHANTS!" He said smiling with a big grin on his face. Keyomi clapped in praise. " Elephantssss!!" Keyth began to sprint so fast that his legs looked like someting off a sonic the hedgehog game. Knocking cars out of the way left and right. The line for the zoo all turned in horrifed unison.. All they'd see was a massive array of cars flying all over the place. A wild haired young man running like manic screaming elehpants. A baby on his chest, that suddenly had a hitler stache with her right hand pointed out, also screaming out elephants, with a young girl in the males right hand pulling her along as she'd be carrying a baby boy as well. The Line all shouted and screamed in horror as they all scattered about running away completely. Letting Keyth and his family go first. The teenage girl working the ticket booth for the zoo blinked in utter horror. " FOUR TICKETS PLEEEAASSEEE" Keyth said smiling really big, Keyomi shouting along with him. " ELEEEPPHHAANNTTSS!" The teenager quickly dished out four tickets,and Keyth handed her a 100 dollar bill. " Keeep the change!" He said pulling his family along the inside of the zoo. Walking around slowly letting the kids see what the want to. After calming down they'd all more than likely be walking together at this point. Making there way over to the tigers. Discordia: This was about the moment when Kyoko realized that she was raising three children not two. Still, she was happy, as happy as she had ever been and was used to the fact that life with Keyth was going to be more exciting than life in other families. Once Keyth had finally slowed to a walk, she entwined her fingers in his as they made their way to the tigers. She had to chuckle just a bit… the first animals they went to see was one that they had at home. Three giant tigers lounged around the enclosure and the kids excitedly pointed. “We should have brought Raiden.” Kin said as he pointed. Their visit to the tigers was rather short as Keyomi caught sight of the monkeys. She began to pull on Keyth’s hair and point fervently in the direction of the monkey island where they jumped from limb to limb of trees and ropes doing tricks. The look in the small girl’s eyes was enough to know that this was going to result in broken things when they got home. Kyoko only hoped that it was broken items and not broken bones. DeliriousAres: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A1h-46vgVZg))Keyth watched as his kids went crazy over the monkeys, and he did the same. After the monkeys, then came the hippos, then the bears and so on and so forth. At the small little lunch table, Keyth had been telling Keyomi and Kin stories from when he was a kid and he'd see wild animals all the time. " I can speak to animals you know!" Keyth said nodding his head. " I grew up with em, so i can understand them, and they understand me!" Keyomi spat food from his mouth, calling him out on his bullshit. " N-NU-UH DADDY YOUR LYING!" Fire blazed in Keyths eyes as he roared back at the small girl. " WHO YOU CALLING A LIAR HUH!?" She stood up, smaller than him but not even remotely scared, little flames coursing from her eyes as well. " IM CALLING YOUS A LIAR DADDY!" She said barking back at him. Keyth plopped back in his seat. " Christ for 2, almost 3 year olds... you guys speak sentances so well. I couldnt talk till i was 5..." A random guy in the background faceplanted. " BUT I CAN PROVE IT!" Keyth said slamming his hands onto the table. " Ok daddy, whateveeerr you say." Keyths left eye twitched. " Kin you believe your daddy dont you?" Kin blushed and blinked and nodded his head yes. " See your brother belives me... why cant you." He said whyning. " Because daddy cant talk to animals." Kin said in a low toned,and shy voice. " Well... daddy.. It's humanly impossible for the human mind to comprehened the launage of an animal because animals dont have a langauge at all. in fact they only understand each other through isntinctive purposes, communicating through actions. Not actual words.." Keyth faceplanted off the table into the ground. "...And he's a bookworm at 2... someone help me.." Keyth sprung back onto his feet. " ugghh! I'll show you two. Kyoko believes me! Dont cha?!" Regardless of what she said. A crowd of people would run for there lives as they shouted at the top of there lungs." SHAMUUUU, SHAMMMUUU IS OUT!!!" Said a random lady. " EVERYONE, PLEASE, EVACUATE THE ZOO AS SOON AS POSSIBLE, PLEASE EVACUATE THE ZOO AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." Keyth blinked watching the crowd run for there lives. But, as he turned he saw the large.. NO MASSIVE! Lion with golden fur and a black mane roar so loud that the sheer force of the roar blew people away. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FaZQoZf4OY)) A Dark Grin broke across Keyths face as he stood from his seat. Pulling on his black leather jacket as he flicked his nose. " Im... gonna go prove it to you right now!" Little did keyth no, that without his chi. He couldnt speak to animals at all, nor could they understand him. He walked over to the large lion standing at 7'5. Putting his right hand out, pressing it into the large beasts nose. " Mr. Shamuu! It seeeeemssss you have gotten out of your cage. But fear not! I will put you. BaCK. into it." Keyth said nodded. Shamuu blinked. And with one flick of its massive paw it smashed Keyth into the ground. Then roared in his face. A pair of Zoo keeps saw the act and fled away not even trying to help. " FEAR NOT! HE'S JUST A BIT STARTELD. GIVE EM A SECOND." Keyth said waving to his family. Discordia: A look of terror crossed Kyoko’s face as she saw Keyth run at the lion. Previous experience with Keyth, she knew that this was going to end badly… badly for Keyth or badly for the lion and she did not want the twins to see their dad mauled by the wild beast… nor did she want them to see their dad maul a lion. She looked from the two wide eyed twins as Keyth stood toe to paw with the lion. “Kin, mommy is just going to help Daddy out. This lion is from Africa not here and so he speaks different than the animals daddy normally talks to. You keep an eye on your sister okay.” Perhaps if she was the same girl that Keyth had first met, she would have stood there helpless. But she had worked hard to become stronger and more capable. When he was battling in the void, she was training here. Her eyes narrowed on the lion’s honey colored eyes. The look she gave was one of strength and showed no fear as she stepped in front of Keyth. Her gaze did not waver. As she stared, she slowly started to move. It was almost as if she was dancing. Her movements were graceful and fluid as she continued to stare down the beast. The lion looked at her with curiosity as it froze in place, its head bobbing to her movements. As she contorted, she began to slowly get closer to the beast and soon she was close enough to reach out and touch him. She extended her hand slowly and rested it on the top of the lion’s wild mane. At first the lion tried to move his head but she kept her hand in place and eventually he stilled enough that she began to bet him while she cooed to him about what a mighty beast he was and how he was so strong and handsome and whatever other compliments popped into her head. The lion relaxed and lowered himself to the ground, lying in the middle of the zoo. Kyoko smiled and went to pull her hand away causing the lion to growl. So she continued to pet him not sure what to do now. Again, she tried to withdraw her hand and he let out another low growl. “It’s ok boy, I am right here.” But the lion was not having it. A crowd of people had gathered and the zookeepers stood around in awe as she continued to pet the lion unsure what to do now. The Mysterious stranger... After a few hours. Shamuu released Keyth and the zoo keeper had attempted to put the large creature down. But Kyoko refused for him to do so. Keyth ironcally agreed with the zoo keeper but after some talking, ( And whyning from the kids.) He had been bullied down to the crazy idea of taking it home with them. Loading the lion into the cage wasnt easy either... After about 2 hours, they managed to get it in. Taking the large lion back home with them, Which keyth detested. Keyomi, Kyoko and Kin all road home with the zoo team, making sure to keep the lion secure on there way back while Keyth stayed to help clean up the mess the large creature had created throughout the zoo. As he had been on his way back to his car, heading back home a strange man stopped him in the middle of the parking lot. It was 11pm... ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3Vw2_mAxzk)) Keyth turned. Seeing the long haired male in a black leather jacet. No shirt underneathe despite how cold it had been with a large array of weapons on his body. Keyths eyes stayed dead locked on the mystery man. "...Who are you." He said pulling his left hand back. hovering it over the pistol in his back pocket. "..." The Mystery man said nothing as he pulled the blades from there holsters and took off towards Keyth. He lunged the blade in his right hand and attempted to stab Keyth. His speed being so percise.. it rivaled Keyths completely. Keyth used the barrol of his 9milimeter pistol. Blocking the blow with a loud SHING! The long haired male attempted to impale Keyth with the other blade. Aiming straight for his head. Forcing Keyth to dodge the strike with a lean to the right. The blade going right through his back windshield. Keyth pressed his gun into the males stomach. After dodging his attack. But when he fired the black haired male was gone. Appearing right above Keyths head with both of his blades coming down to decaptiate him completly. Keyth cut a full back flip away dodging the strike barely. As a slit appeared on his right cheek over his Onigami tattoo. "... So its true." The long haired male said as he looked at Keyth. " You are like me." He said turning to Keyth. " Onihoruda. " He said stepping off of the hummer sheathing his blade. The black haired males Aura burned with chi despite the snow. " ...How come you can use your chi.. and what are you talking about..." Keyth said demanding answeres. The long haired male shook hishead as he crossed his arms. " Onihoruda. We Devour Oni's and become the Oni in human form. Animals and beasts of burden. " The long haired male smirked. " I can smell it on you, you have Keyomes Oni. Okami. Your his boy then." Keyth still gripped tightly to his gun as he listened to the mystery man. " I'll be seeing you soon..." He said using his chi to disperse into the air. Leaving the area in a black blur. Leaving Keyth in the parking lot with nothing but his own assumptions... Category:Ark 9